charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Baker
name: Charlie Alexander Baker age: seventeen birthdate: February 14, 2003 species: witch-whitelighter affiliation: good sexual orientation: straight powers: psychokinesis, knowledge absorption, basic witch powers: spell casting, potion making, scrying; whitelighter powers: orbing, healing (future power), levitation (only slightly), sensing (still developing), glamouring (just learning) History The life of Charlie baker is one that is filled with lies and secrets, while also filled with as much honesty and truth as possible. It's hard to say such a thing, but it is the truth. Naturally, as a kid growing up in San Francisco, he had to keep the fact that he comes from a magical family to himself, or at least from all the non-magical kids and people that he interacted with on a semi regular basis. He knew that he couldn’t tell people who he was, or at least those who didn't already know, but there is so much more to the story than that. Even when it came to the people that knew of his magical lineage, which was basically anyone else that too had magical lineage, he still had secrets to keep. For Charlie, he held a huge secret that he was told many times over by his mother and father that he could never tell. The truth was that he was half Whitelighter, something that only up until very recently was forbidden by the elders. It seems that his parents had met, his father assigned to protect her back when most of the elders had been in danger (she wasn't an Elder, but they wanted her to be kept safe) eighteen years ago. As much as they tried to fight it, they had fallen in love. Of course, there was only so much they could do and the pair ended up becoming so involved that a pregnancy resulted from it. They both knew they would both be in trouble should the elders ever find out what happened, so they agreed to keep it a secret. Because of this decision, Michael Wilkes would barely get to see his son grow up and Amelia Baker had to raise their son on her own, using the lie that she had been raped (to everyone but Charlie, that is) so no one would ask too many questions. It was accepted by all and that was the end of that. Charlie longed to see his father, but was told why and was sworn to keep that secret from everyone, no matter how much he wanted to tell. He did get a few opportunities to see him throughout his life though. Every summer, his mother would take him up to Seattle to 'visit a friend' that she had gone to college with. The friend was really his father and the visit was usually for only a few weeks at a time. There couldn't be too much time spent there, if only because that would raise suspicion on its own. It was hard for both Charlie and Amelia to leave Michael every summer, but because neither wanted to and hated the separation that was always between them all. Until things changed, there would be no chance of that normalcy ever happening. Aside from having to grow up without any real connection with his father, Charlie had a happy childhood. His mother did her best to make up for the fact that his father couldn't be around a lot. She never dated though; she loved Michael and she never wanted Charlie to think otherwise. It had to be hard enough for him to know that his parents couldn't be married and together, giving him the full happy family he craved so much, because of the fact that their love was forbidden. Charlie actually grew up being quite resentful of the elders, because they made it impossible for him to ever have a normal childhood or life, but he also knew that there had to be reasons for why things were the way they were. He only hoped that it wouldn't be that way for his entire life. Magic School By the time he was old enough to start at the Magic School, Charlie had come to terms with the fact that his farther wasn't ever to be a regular part of his life, but also that he still needed to keep the nature of his father a secret from everyone, even the people at the magic school. Charlie hated lying to people, and keeping such a secret, but he knew that he had no choice. He'd done a good job of it during his years at the magic school. As he got older though, his other powers, the ones that he inherited from his father, had started to become more evident. It was getting harder and harder to hide them, though he still did a decent job of doing so. But then, just before his junior year, he received news from his mother that he didn't have to keep his secret any longer, and that he could see his father more often than he has been able to. It had been a lot for Charlie to take in, if only because it had been so well ingrained in his head that he could never tell anyone about his father or who he really was. He wasn't sure about telling it now though; just because it was okay now, didn't mean that his parents wouldn't be held accountable for their forbidden actions all those years ago. He was glad though; he longed to have a healthy and open relationship with his father and, now, it seemed like he was going to get that. He still doesn't openly tell people about his heritage or that he is half Whitelighter. He has started taking intro to Whitelighter skills though, as a way of learning and controlling his other powers. He's still not overly good with them, but he is learning and slowly developing them. It's going to take him time, but he is more excited for them than he's ever been before. That is probably because he doesn't have to worry about hiding them anymore. Now in his final year, Charlie knows that he needs to start thinking about his future and what he wants to do for a career. Unfortunately, he has no idea what he wants to do and has been thinking about it for some time. He does, however, currently work in the mall not too far from his house. He works for the clothing company Aeropastale, and works there a few days a week after school and then on Saturdays and Sundays. It's how he earns money for righ tnow, and he knows that he will keep this job until he figures out what he wants to do for an actual career. He hates not knowing what he wants to do with his life, or what his options are, though his mother and father often tell him that the sky is the limit for him and that he can do anything he wants. And that may be true, but the knowledge of exactly what he wants to do is still unclear to him. He's got another half of a year to figure it out though. Just a note. Before his junior year when he started taking the Intro to Whitelighter classes, no one, not even the school staff or the elders, was aware that he had Whitelighter in him. Once he learned that he could tell the truth, he did to those who needed to know, which included the school staff and the Elders. That was when he started taking the Intro to Whitelighter class. Only the school staff and the elders are aware of his actual heritage; everyone else only speculates just how much Whitelighter is within him and he will never tell, unless it is someone he truly cares about and wants to know such private information. Category:Students Category:Seniors